Macbeth: Interview with Macduff
by Soleil Antoinette
Summary: Lord Macduff has been interviewed, and the juicy gossip all the citizens of Scotland want to know is revealed!


Author's Note: Hope you enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
Macbeth: Interview with Macduff  
  
Good day to all avid readers of the 'Scotland Times' – Kalicrantz reporting to you this fine morning. I have yet another treat to all fans this day: After exhaustive meeting after exhaustive meeting and an almost unbearably long wait for a response, I was able to have an exclusive interview like no other has done before with (drum roll please) MACDUFF – one of the greatest lords in all of Scotland.  
  
As you all have known, there has been something of oddness going on at the great Dunsinane castle, where our new king of Scotland resides, King Macbeth. Macduff, although not revealing all, was more than compliant in informing the people of Scotland of the strange going-ons with the King and with our dear country. I went to Macduff's castle, where it was bustling with people moving about and everyone in a rush.  
  
A servant showed me to my seat across a large, polished table from where Macduff sat. The servant then hurriedly exited the room, probably off to do some other chores. I took out my pad and quill pen, while Macduff and another servant were conferring in low voices. He sent the servant, perhaps a messenger, off with a flick of his hand, and then smiled at me, although somewhat harried.  
  
Kalicrantz: Good day, Lord Macduff. Thank you again for having this meeting with me, for the better of informing our fellow citizens. It seems as if your whole castle is preparing for something.  
  
Macduff: (nodded) Good day to you. Yes, my servants are preparing for myself and a few friends to leave Scotland for a bit...of private business.  
  
A servant entered quickly, carrying a stack of books. Only after crossing half the room did he realize that there was a private meeting going on. With a look of embarrassment, he apologized and exited hastily.  
  
Kalicrantz: I see. Does this business have anything to do with what happened at the King's banquet that happened two nights ago?  
  
Macduff: (gave a little smirk) Mayhap, but for the better of Scotland, I shall not say. Although I can tell you that the banquet is the talk of our new 'King'. (He says the work 'king' as if it were a bad taste in his mouth)  
  
Kalicrantz: Can you tell us what happened at King Macbeth's banquet, Lord Macduff? It seems as if everyone talks about it, but no one knows what really happened.  
  
Macduff: I myself wasn't present, but I do have from a reliable source that 'King' (again said as if there were a distaste in his mouth) Macbeth was fine and happy until he started hallucinating a ghost sitting at the table.  
  
Kalicrantz: Hallucinating? Ghost?!  
  
Macduff: (nodded) Yes, and then he started backing away from everyone, yelling for it not to come any closer. Only a little after that does he mention Banquo as the ghost, and then all was thoroughly confused.  
  
Kalicrantz: Banquo's ghost? But no one knew of Banquo's death until the next day, when his body was found in the forest.  
  
Macduff: (shrugged his shoulders) Well, perhaps the 'King' has the power of foresight, but that is only left to evil witches and Almighty Himself. After that, Lady Macbeth told the guests that it is a malady which he suffers from, and not to bother him about it, but to ignore the mad yells which he emits.  
  
Kalicrantz: A malady? Why was it never mentioned before? How have we not known about it?  
  
Macduff: Perhaps 'tis new, I have not an idea, but then my source tells me that he fell down on the ground, talking nonsensical words of ghosts, evil, and Banquo. 'Tis at that point that Lady Macbeth dismissed all the guests in haste.  
  
Kalicrantz: My, what an evening. (Scribbled on her pad with her quill) How does it plague the King of Banquo's death, if it was done by anonymous persons who fled from the scene, and not known to anyone until the next day?  
  
Macduff: 'Tis only believed to be done by an anonymous person, but we have yet to find them, and also Fleance, who is Banquo's son. It was said that Fleance and Banquo both went riding together before the banquet, but only Banquo's body was found. (He leaned closer to Kalicrantz, as if to inform her of a secret. He looks around, and made sure no servant was in sight.) 'Tis seeming as if the 'King' knows more than he lets on. If not for the sake of the country, then for the sake of his wife, Lady Macbeth, I hope he receives what he is digging for – whether for the better of worse for him, but God willing for the improvement of the country.  
  
Kalicrantz: (shuddered) It sounds as if evil has befallen on all in Scotland.  
  
Macduff: Unfortunately, He has turned his back towards us, heaven shielding its eyes from us, so something must be done to save Scotland from this...'King'.  
  
Kalicrantz: What ever has happened to Prince Malcolm, who was the heir to the throne when Duncan, former King of Scotland, was murdered?  
  
Macduff: (A slow rage grew in his eyes) Murdered at Macbeth's castle he was. If the 'King' does know more than he lets on, then 'tis by no coincidence of, God rest his soul, King Duncan's death.  
  
Kalicrantz: Yes, it is a funny coincidence dealing with King Macbeth. Why do not Duncan's sons come help Scotland – their mother land?  
  
Macduff: (shifted uncomfortably in his chair) Perhaps they do want to aid Her, but maybe they wait for conformation from someone within Scotland.  
  
Kalicrantz: Oh, Lord Macduff – what of this idea: What if you are that conformation, then Prince Malcolm can come to the rescue of Scotland with his army!  
  
Macduff: (hastily stood up) I'm quite sorry, but I think I have much more planning to do for this journey of mine. Thank you for coming.  
  
Kalicrantz: (stood up also) Thank you very much, Lord Macduff, and I hope your journey is a successful one.  
  
Macduff nodded. A servant showed me my way out. Again I noticed all the business of the castle, as if they are in a rush to do something, but not wanting anyone to know.  
  
After-notes of the interview:  
  
Well, there you have it all citizens of Scotland. Lord Macduff said that King Macbeth was perhaps not telling all, but Lord Macduff was also withholding a vital piece of information – but something tells me Lord Macduff is for the bettering of Scotland, thank goodness (we need SOMEONE on our side!). What shall become of Scotland, our dear country in this time of great unsettlement? Only time will tell, and hopefully all this shall be over soon.  
  
As for the King of Scotland, perhaps we had best invest in democracy. But alas – I shall say no more, minding my words that my heart reveals to me.  
  
Tally-ho all readers and citizens, and may peace come with great haste.  
  
Truthfully yours,  
  
Kalicrantz  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: Well, there you have it – what did you all think? Review Review Review!  
  
Truly,  
  
Soleil Antoinette 


End file.
